Return to Midnight
by Dragon Violist
Summary: The Doctor comes across a little girl who has been abandoned by her parents, so he takes her to Midnight to see the universe. Short one-shot. Any criticism is welcome.


Return to Midnight

**Author's Note: **I had to do an SAT class project using 25 SAT words, so I

decided to do a Doctor Who fanfic. This takes place between the season 4 specials after the Doctor's lost Donna.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Doctor Who or I'd try to get a crossover between Doctor Who and Sherlock, but Sherlock doesn't have anything to do with this, I just thought that that would be a cool crossover.

**Enjoy!**

I was 15 when I met the Doctor. He showed me the universe and though the time was evanescent there was no way I could ever forget him. He was this bombastic man that spoke with great grandiloquence, he was so enigmatic that as soon as he said, "Do you want to come visit the Lost Moon of Poosh with me?" I happily accepted. His hair was sort of spiky and brown, and his archaic eyes have seen so much pain, but in that moment I said yes he seemed euphoric. He immediately grabbed my hand and we ran, faster than I ever had before. He took me to his space-time machine; he called it the TARDIS. It was a blue police box on the outside, but the inside was whimsical . It was bigger on the inside, so big that it had room to fit and entire flight consol and many other rooms inside of it.

"Okay, now where did I say we were going? That's right the Lost Moon of Poosh! Allons-y!" he exclaims answering his own question. He flips some switches and runs around the TARDIS like the mad man he is.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asks.

"Donna," I tell the strange man.

"Oh…uh, Donna, well that's a good name," he says chocking up a bit. He looks away and continues to pilot the TARDIS.

"Ah, here we go," he flings open the doors, "Welcome to the Lost Moon of…Poosh?" Apparently the planet that was beyond the doors was not the Lost Moon of Poosh. He steps out of the TARDIS and I follow.

I step out in to a scintillating world paved with diamonds, on the outside at least. A huge glass dome that reaches enormous heights shields us in. You should've seen the landscape; it was so ethereal that even as a kid I started crying because of its beauty.

"What! This is all wrong! We should never have landed here. The last time I was here I was with Don-" he pauses, catching himself, "Um anyway, the TARDIS must've brought us here for some reason or another. Do you still want to stay here?" he inquires. I look up to him and nod.

"Well then, Allons-y!" he exclaims.

"What does that mean anyways?"

"It's French for let's go," and with that we begin walking around the dome. There's a few other species there with us, and when I say species I mean alien species. The Doctor was very didactic in telling me about every one of them. We passed by a Hath, who belongs to a race of intelligent half-fish people with wondrous blue iridescent scales. There were the Catkind who were virtuosos at medicine and breaking down what's wrong with people. We even saw people who looked human, well Time Lord by the Doctor's standard (they came first).

There was a myriad of luminous rooms to look at. Rooms of sapphire, topaz, and they even had some alien gem rooms too. We stopped by a small restaurant for some saccharine drinks made from the nectar of a crystalline flower.

"Okay, the last time I was here something bad happened and two people died because of it. I think that I should bring you back home," he told me.

"I can't go home, I have no home to go to, that's what I heard my mom say anyways," I remembering her arguing with my dad. I could hear the crescendo of their voices rising against the crackle of the flames the incendiary device had left behind.

"Neither do I, can I see what happened?"

"How?"

"A genetic transfer," he tells me.

"What's that?"

"It lets us see into each others memories, but I must warn you my memories are not pleasant."

"Neither are mine, so go ahead," I tell him. He awkwardly takes head and presses my forehead to his.

(Flashback)

Thank goodness we weren't home when the bomb went of, but some of our other neighbors weren't so lucky. I saw the paramedics carrying out blackened bodies and with some there weren't even bodies left. At the time none of it made sense but looking back I understand what happened.

I remember hearing my parents fighting about where we would live now and if the should send me away, which is what they ended up deciding.

They sent me to a foster home, which is why I was on the playground.

(End of Donnas' flashback)

The Doctor pulls away, "I'm sorry Donna, I'm so sorry."

He tells me with a pained expression.

"It's okay, I can't change it," I told him, "Can I see your home?"

"Yes, yes, of course," he tells me and he continues the genetic transfer.

(The Doctors' flashback)

I see the Doctors' home through his eyes, shining and beautiful, a paragon of a planet full of peace and knowledge. I see his planet, Gallifrey, at the zenith of its power. Then came the Daleks, unnatural half-robotic aliens who wished to destroy anything that was different, and with them came the Time War. Though the Timelords, as his race were called, were not neophytes to war, for they had watched many galaxies battle each other, they had never fought one themselves. It was a conundrum that the Timelords thought they'd never had to face.

The war had raged on for years and all throughout time and they Timelords had grown lethargic from all the fighting. Then the Doctor rose up and made the hardest decision in the world, to trap all the Timelords and Daleks in a timelock so that the universe wouldn't collapse. I felt all the pain he carried, his sorrow, and his silent rage. It nearly shattered my heart.

(End of the Doctors' Flashback)

I reached up to the tears sliding down my face, I take drink of the sweet liquid before me to drown the tears, but now it tastes acerbic and bitter. The Doctor pacifically wipes away my tears and gently takes me back to the TARDIS. I weep for him quietly into his arm.

He took me back to the playground he found me on, back to the people, in whose care I had been placed. I didn't want to go to the place I was forced to now call home, but I didn't know how to tell him that.

If he came for me again I would go with him, but I don't think he ever will, because of the guilt he felt by placing that memory upon me.

That ephemeral time with the Doctor was the saddest time I can ever remember, but it was also the most wondrous.


End file.
